A Test of Love
by Hockeychick89
Summary: Lily is heart broken when her long-time boyfriend moves away but finds comfort in none other that James Potter. She falls for him and soon a realtionship blossoms between the two, untill something unexpected happens... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, (except the few that I created, thoiugh there aren't many) or anything else that's in the Harry Potter books. All recognizable trademarks are property J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary ****: Lily is heart broken when her long-time boyfriend moves away but finds comfort in none other that James Potter. She falls for him and soon a realtionship blossoms between the two, untill something unexpected happens.**

**A Test of Love**

One cold Christmas Eve, a 16 year old red head was sitting on her swinging bench on her front porch, watching the snow gently fall as the sun began to set. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, she was slim and she had loving parents. She had everything a girl could ever want, except for her sister, including a wonderful boyfriend; her only trait that set her apart from everyone else was that she's a witch. A witch who is currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is half way through her 6th year. Lily Evans had come home for the Christmas break, and this is where our story begins.

Lily was curled up with a blanket as the chair gently swayed back and forth, the chilly air blowing on her face. She watched people walk passed the white picket fence, some walking their dogs, loved ones holding hands, parents with their children, and a tall, handsome, brunette, blood-eyed boy, standing at the gate as he smiled at Lily. Lily smiled and jumped up, running towards the boy who had just opened the gate. Lily ran into arms, being welcomed by his tight embrace

"I missed you." she said to him as he held her securely in his arms

"I missed you too." He said to her, she stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly. They pulled away, and walked back to the bench and sat down together.

"I got you something." He said to Lily, he took a small box blue box out his coat's pocket and gave it to Lily saying "Merry Christmas," she took the box and opened it, with a smile on her lips, she gasped as she took out a small golden locket in the shape of a heart.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly, "I love it," she looked away from the locket and at the boy "Thank you, Steven." She said giving him a kiss "I got something for you too." She said, Steven smiled as Lily picked up a box from under the bench. "Merry Christmas" Steven took the parcel and began to open it, the old fashioned way, by ripping the paper off. Lily giggled as Steven's grin spread across his face,

"You like it?" Lily asked, her eyes alight with joy.

"I love it." He said as he stared at the moving picture in the wooden frame, it was a picture of him and Lily, in each other's arms. Steven put the frame back in the box which he placed on the ground, and wrapped his arms around Lily

"Thank you." he said as he kissed her head, Lily closed her eyes, happy to be in his arms.

"I love you." she said. Then after a moment Steven let out a sigh, Lily looked up at him and saw his smile was replaced with a frown, she pulled away from him and asked in concern

"What's wrong?" he looked into her concerned eyes, and said

"I have to tell you something."

"I don't like the sound of this." She said seriously, Steven took Lily's hand in his and said

"Lily," he looked away from her eyes "I'm moving to America." Lily froze for a moment, unable to believe what she had just heard

"No." she said, Steven looked at her and saw a tear lingering in her eye, he closed his eyes and turned away. Lily stared at him, knowing her was telling the truth by the fact that he wasn't smiling, or that he wouldn't say anything.

"But you're staying at Hogwarts, aren't you?" Lily said her voice shaking slightly, Steven shook his head and said

"No, I'm changing schools, I won't be going to Hogwarts again." Lily felt the tears build up in her eyes

"But, you can't go." She said softly as the tears began to run from her eyes, Steven looked at her, wrapping his arms around her once again

"I'm sorry, Lily." He said as he rocked her slightly to sooth her,

"So this is how it's going to end? After a year and a half?" Lily croaked out, Steven closed his eyes again, still holding Lily in his arms

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Lily shut her eyes tightly,

"I'm going to miss you, Steven." She said, he kissed the top of her head and said

"I'll miss you too." they sat there for an hour before Steven had to leave, Lily walked with him to the gate, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart Lily said

"I'll write to you." Steven smiled and said

"Thanks." He let her go, and said "Goodbye" before walking out of Lily's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Lily found herself boarding the Hogwarts Express, struggling to drag her trunk towards an empty compartment at the far end of the train. She sat alone throughout the journey, only to be visited by an old woman who asked

"Anything off the trolley, dear?" Lily shook her head as she said "no thank you" then she was be left alone with her thoughts once again, her thoughts of Steven. 3 weeks ago he was sitting beside her, laughing as he tickled her neck and entwined his fingers with hers. Lily watched the snow covered landscape flash passed her, her face expressionless. She could here the sounds of students walking passed her compartment, talking and laughing. Then sun slowly began to set as they neared Hogwarts. That was when Lily heard a familiar voice coming from the corridor,

"Where can we hide?" the voice said hurriedly

"I don't know, how about in here?" Another voice said, just outside Lily's compartment. Then the compartment door slid open and in ran Sirius Black, a very handsome, black haired boy, with intense gray eyes, known as the player of the school, he had dated more girls than thought possible. Along side him was Mr. Arrogant himself, James Potter, a tall boy with round-rimmed glasses and beautiful hazel eyes, he had jet black hair that stood up in all directions. He was also known to have quite a charms with the ladies, but not quite to the extend of his best mate, Sirius Black. He was a Chaser and Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and these two were part of a group called "The Marauders." The four worst-or "best," as they would put it-troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. Their fellow Marauders were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, currently awaiting their friends' arrival at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin had blond, sandy hair, warm green eyes, and cheerful personality; he was concerned the "responsible" one of the four, but he had a secret, a secret that no one, except the marauders, knew, and he intended to keep it that way. Peter Pettigrew was a short, chubby boy, with blond hair and brown eyes; he was the tagalong, the bait for their pranks. Between the four of them Remus was known as Moony, Peter was called Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, and James was Prongs.

James immediately closed the door and the two of them ducked down, so the could not be seen through the glass. Soon after the door was closed someone ran passed the compartment yelling

"What till I find you!" Sirius started laughing as James said

"That was bloody close."

"Yea, but another brilliant prank accomplished." Sirius said

"What did you do?" A voice asked from behind them. James and Sirius jumped up and spun around, James hand immediately flew to his hair

"Evans, funny meeting you here." James said with a nervous chuckle

"What did you two do?" Lily asked again as she stood up

"Us? Nothing! How could you even think that we would do something bad?" Sirius said, putting his hand on his chest, acting hurt.

"How can I not?" She said, folding her arms across her chest

"Ooh, she got you there, Pad." James laughed

"Shut up, she's talking about you as well." Sirius said

"Right." James said, running his hand through his unruly hair again. Lily sighed and asked again

"So, what did you-"

"Where's your Stevey?" James asked, changing the subject as he cut Lily off. Lily's expressions softened into an almost sad look, looking out the window at first she didn't say anything, and then eventually she said

"He's not-"

"Sorry, Evans, but we have to run." Sirius said, opening the compartment door

"See you later." James said with a wink and then they were gone, leaving Lily alone once again. Lily slumped down in her seat, took a deep breath and slowly released it. A moment later the Hogwarts Express was slowing down as it approached Hogwarts. Lily looked out the Window and saw the lights from the castle shining brightly in the night. Lily smiled to herself, knowing that she was home again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**  
"Lily!" someone screamed through the crowd of Hogwarts students outside the entrance doors, Lily looked in the direction the voice came and only caught a glimpse of the person before Lily was embraced with such force that she nearly lost her balance.

"Lily, I missed you so much!" the person yelled

"It was only 3 weeks, Alice." Lily said to her friend as they pulled apart.

"I know, but still I missed you, I was all alone and bored and had no one to talk to," Alice said dramatically "I thought I was going to die of boredom!" she said, dramatically throwing her hands in the air. Lily stared at her best friend before they both burst into fits of giggles.

"Come on, lets go inside, it's freezing out here." Alice said, Lily nodded and walked inside.

Alice Johnson had shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes, and a round, cheerful face. Alice and Lily had been best friends since their third year, helping each other through the difficult times.

"Lily, you seem quiet, what's wrong?" Alice asked Lily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table and started dishing up dinner.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lily said, playing with her potato, Alice shrugged and asked

"Where's Steven? I didn't see him." Lily suddenly dropped her fork and closed her eyes, hearing the sound of his name brought tears to her eyes. Alice stared at Lily "Lily?" she said quietly

"He moved," Lily said plainly "and long distance relationships don't work."

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." Alice said, putting her hand on Lily's shoulder, who shook her head and said

"Don't be, it was going to end anyway." Alice looked at her with concern, Lily looked at her and smiled as she said

"I'm OK, Alice, don't worry about me." Alice gave her a small smile before looking around the great hall. "Look who decided to make an appearance." She said dully, looking at the entrance of the hall

"Who?" Lily asked as she looked up, but rolled her eyes and said "oh boy, not them again." James and Sirius had entered the great hall, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew

"Again?" Alice asked, not looking away from the Marauders

"Yeah, I saw James bighead and Sirius the stupid on the train." Lily said, looking away from the door and at her food.

"Oh." Alice said absent-mindedly as she watched the Marauders scan the great hall, she saw Sirius point towards her and Lily and they started making their way to them. Alice smiled and said

"Yes! They're coming over here!" Lily looked at Alice in surprise

"Yes? Why you so happy? This is terrible." Lily said

"But it's so fun when they are around." Alice said

"So what, I don't want them to come"

"Oh, but you admit they are fun." Alice said with a sly grin

"No, I said no such thing." Lily said quickly and irritably

"But you implied it."

"I did not."

"Hello ladies." Lily and Alice looked up to see who had spoken and saw the four Marauders, Lily huffed and looked at her food again. Alice, however, grinned and greeted them

"Hello boys, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I wonder." Lily said sarcastically to Alice just above a whisper. Alice kicked her under the table making Lily wince. Remus took a seat opposite the two girls.

"Your beautiful face." Sirius said to Alice as he leaned over the table towards her, Alice blushed crimson. Lily rolled her eyes and said

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Black?" Sirius looked at Lily and said

"That relationship is currently on hold." Lily's jaw dropped, "But James, here, is available." Lily's jaw dropped even more

"Lily, close your mouth." Alice whispered, Lily quickly closed her mouth and looked at James. His hand flew to his unruly hair,

"Yea, Evens, I'm available." He said with a wink. Lily looked at him with utter disgust. Peter was snickering and Remus had taken his book out, but was constantly watching the four.

"Go out with me, Evans, come on." He said with a smirk, Lily was about to answer, but then Sirius said in mock

"But James, Evan's has a boyfriend, isn't that right?" Sirius asked looking at Lily, whose face was now expressionless as she stared at Sirius

"Oh right, I forgot, where is your Stevey?" James asked annoyingly, expecting Lily to scream at him, Lily just stared at him, before running out the Great Hall. The four Marauders stared at her with utter confusion. Alice stood up and threw her handkerchief on the table and said angrily

"You guys are so immature sometimes!" then she ran after Lily. James and Sirius looked at each other, then to Remus

"What just happened?" Peter asked, Sirius shrugged and said

"I have no idea." Remus looked up at the three, shook his head then continued reading.

----------

"Lily, Wait!" Alice called after her. Lily stopped and turned to face Alice. Lily had tears running down her cheeks

"Why'd he have to say that?" Lily cried. Alice put her arm around Lily's shoulder and said

"Because they are immature jerks. Don't let them get to you." Lily sniffed and slowly nodded, not really wanting to talk. Alice smiled at her and said

"Come on, lets go to the Common Room. Lily nodded again and walked up the stairs with Alice

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy, what with going away for Christmas break and all that crap, I'm suppose to be studying for midterms right now, but oh well, do you think I care? actually I do, but anyway**

**Sorry about the typo in Chapter 1, it's suppose to say "He has blue eyes." Not "blood eyes" sorry about that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love getting them, please review more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

"Lily, we have to go." Alice said the next morning at breakfast as she stood up and progressed to the door.

"Ok, you go ahead, I'm coming." Lily said, quickly finishing her toast. Alice nodded and made her way to her first class. After a moment Lily stood up, but as she stood up she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" Lily said apologetically. The short boy looked up at her and said

"It's alright, Evans." Lily stretched out her arm and helped him to his feet while saying

"No, Pettigrew, I should be watching where I'm going."

"Evans!" A voice yelled, Lily looked in the direction the voice came and saw James Potter and Sirius Black making their way towards her. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance

"What Potter?" She said as they reached her

"We saw what you did to our friend now." James said with a straight face

"It was an accident, Potter." Lily said

"Was it really, Evans?" Sirius said "How do we know your telling the truth?" Lily narrowed her eyes as she looked at Sirius

"Sirius, it was an accident-" Peter said

"Shut up, Peter." Sirius said, silencing Peter at once,

"It was an accident, and you can't tell him to shut up" Lily said outraged

"We can tell him whatever we want to." James said, pushing Peter out the way

"And it wasn't an accident." Sirius said annoyingly

"Yes, it was!" Lily said slowly and loudly as her eyes bulged with anger.

"Tell you what, Evans," James said folding his arms across his chest "We'll forget about this whole little incident if you give me a kiss." James said taking a step closer to her, Lily looked like she was about to blow as she said

"NEVER! I would never, ever kiss you, Potter!"

"Aww, come on Evans, Stevey-poo will never know" James said in Mock, Lily had reached her limit, she was so angry that she looked like she was about to kill James and Sirius, her face was red, her eyes were bulging, not a very pretty picture, but instead of screaming Lily huffed, picked up her books, wheeled around and stalked off to Transfiguration. James and Sirius looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter

"That w-was so great." Sirius said between laughs

"Did you see how angry she got?" James said, laughing hysterically, Sirius nodded, unable to say another word as he was laughing so hard. A few seconds later Remus walked up to the two who were still laughing and asked

"What happened? What did you do?" Sirius stopped laughing after a moment and said

"Moony, I'm hurt, why would you ever think we would do something?"

"Because it' you." Remus said plainly, with a chuckle, James, still laughing lightly said

"You know, Padfoot, he does have a point there." Sirius smiled and looked down at Peter who was now seated and helping himself to some toast.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Remus asked, curious to know what they had done, Sirius nodded and said

"Let's go to class, we'll tell you on the way." Sirius and Remus made there way through the great hall, James looked down at Peter, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and said

"Are you coming, Wormtail?" Peter nodded with his mouth full of food. James chuckled, and then the two followed Sirius and Remus to their first class, Transfiguration.

------

"Argh, that Potter, one day, I swear, I'll hex him." Lily muttered to herself as she stormed through the castle, she reached the class and saw Alice seated near the front. Lily walked in, dumped her book on the table and sat down next to Alice, Alice looked at her and asked

"Why are you so angry?"

"Black and Potter, I hate them so much!" Lily said through gritted teeth, Alice sighed and said

"What did they do this time?" Lily glared at her book, and said

"I accidentally bumped into Peter, then Potter and Black are saying I did it on purpose, and then Potter says he'll forget about the _little incident_ if I give him a kiss!" Lily just about screamed in anger. Alice stared at her for a moment then said

"I don't why you get so upset, he does it nearly everyday, it's nothing new." Lily glared at her and said

"Sure, you can say that, because your not there victim." Lily spat "I swear they're here to make my life a living hell!"

"Oh rubbish, they do it because they get a reaction out of you." Alice said simply, Lily huffed, knowing Alice was right, but how could Lily not get angry? Alice opened her book and started reading. Lily slouched in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. After a moment the door opened and laughter came drifting into the room, Lily turned around to see who had entered and saw Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Lily groaned and faced the front of the class again. Alice had also turned around, but unlike Lily, Alice smiled

"Ooh, look who just walked in." Alice said to Lily, who just rolled her eyes in reply

"Do you think I care?" Lily said in annoyance,

"Oh, come on, Lily, show a bit of enthusiasm." Alice said

"No, why should I?" Lily said, her arms still folded across her chest,

"Oh, never mind." Alice said, looking at Sirius again, who had taken his seat at the back along with the other marauders. Sirius looked at Alice and winked, Alice blushed and started giggling, Lily rolled her eyes again. Soon the students were joined by Professor McGonagall and class began. The rest of the day went on, the marauders continued to torment Lily, changing her quill into a small snake causing Lily to scream in fright. By the end of the day Lily was annoyed and tired. She and Alice were sitting at the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, Alice was reading her book and Lily was writing a letter to Steven, telling him about Potter, and how much she missed him. Lily sent the letter that night before retreating to bed.

The week passed with no reply from Steven, Lily figured he must be busy, so she wrote another letter, but there was still no letter from him for two weeks. Lily sat waiting, hoping he would send just one letter, but disappointment filled her heart every morning when morning post flew in. But Lily kept her sadness to herself, not wanting anyone to know she was sad. The marauders continued to prank her, tormenting Severus Snape. Lily could only bottle up her feelings for so long, and soon, she'd have to let them out.

Two weeks after returning to Hogwarts after Christmas Break, Lily and Alice were sitting outside, the air was cold, and snow covered the grounds, Lily stared up at the castle

"Lily, are you ok?" Alice asked her, Lily looked at her and replied

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately." Alice explained, Lily smiled and said,

"Don't worry, Alice, I'm fine." Alice smiled and looked around the grounds; she saw a crowd of people, standing inn a circle, pointing at something

"What do you think is happening there?" Alice asked Lily, Lily looked at the crowd of students, she saw a tall boy with glasses and messy, black hair, standing in the center. Lily narrowed her eye and said

"Potter, come on, lets stop them." Lily said, getting to her feet and walking towards the crowd. Alice stood up and followed Lily.

"Potter!" Lily called, the crowd separated, letting Lily through. The four marauders were standing in the middle, along with a boy that had soap in his hair, Lily recognized him as Severus Snape, his wand lying a few feet away. James's hand immediately flew to his hair.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily shrieked, James' free hand had immediately jumped to his hair

"Washing Snivellus's hair, of course." Sirius said simply, Lily glared at Sirius and said

"Leave him alone!"

"Come on, Evans, you must admit it's about time someone washed Snivellus' hair." James said, Remus stood to the side, his shoulder's shaking with silent laughter

"As Prefect, I'm telling you to dry his hair, now!" Lily said, pointing to Snape, who was shivering

"I can take care of myself, mudblood." Snape said, Lily looked down at him with hurt, but didn't say a word.

"Apologies to Evans!" James yelled at Snape, pointing his wand threateningly at him

"Make me." Snape said,

"Gladly." James said, but Lily stopped him

"Don't, Potter!" Lily yelled. James looked at Lily, a smile suddenly cracked on his face, and before Lily could say another word, something cold ran down Lily's back. Sirius had just poured some cold water down Lily's back. Everyone standing there started laughing, Alice just stood there, staring at everything that was happening.

Lily stood there, shaking with rage; and James had a smirk on his face, oh how he loved to make Lily angry. But then something happened that wiped the smirk off James's face, a single tear had formed in Lily's eye, James watch Lily's anger change to sadness, and the tear run down Lily's cheek. Like I said, James loved to make Lily anger, he found it amusing the way she would throw a fit and scream at them, but he had never reduced her to tears, and suddenly, it wasn't so funny anymore. More tears escaped Lily's eyes as she turned and ran back to the castle. James watched her run, his heart suddenly aching; he hated seeing tears in Lily's eyes, he didn't know what he did wrong, but he couldn't let her cry, he had to make it right, and without another thought, he ran after Lily.

James ran as fast as he could, he ran into the great hall, he had lost her, but he was determined to find her

"Evans!" he called, but no answer, James ran out the great hall, up some stairs and down a corridor, he stopped running when he heard someone crying in a classroom. James gently pushed the door open and saw Lily, sitting on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees, her hair hiding her face. James felt his heart sink as he heard her cry

"Evans?" he said softly, closing the door behind him

"Go away." Lily cried, not even bothering to look up, James' ignored that comment and walked towards her, he knelt down in front of her and said softly

"I'm sorry, Evans." Lily shook her head, still not looking at him "I really am." He said "I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"Then why do you do these things, Potter." Lily asked, James had to strain his ears to hear Lily, he wasn't sure how to reply to that question, all he could say was

"I don't know." He watched Lily cry, hating every moment, he wanted to see her laugh, smile.

"I'm really sorry." He said again, gently moving her hair away from her face, Lily looked up at him, her face tear stained "I'm sorry." He whispered again, looking in her eyes. Lily didn't know what made her do this, but she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around James' waist, crying into his chest. After James over came his shock he gently wrapped his arms around Lily and let her cry. James was unsure of what had just happened, but just sat with Lily,

"Why did he have to go?" Lily mumbled, James heard this and looked at her curiously

"Who?" He asked calmly

"Steven." Lily cried, "He doesn't even write." James rested his cheek on the crown of Lily's head. James realized that Lily was hurt, and Steven was the one that hurt her

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Lily." James whispered to her "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finally updated! I quite like this chapter, it took me forever to type, but I like it. My midterms are over, but now I have to start choosing my courses for next year! One thing over then the next starts typical.**

**MoveBitch: Maybe, you never know.. hehehe**

**travelledtheworldandthe7seas: thanks for the compliment**

**jennagirl9224: I'll read your fic if I get a chance, but I don't have anytime at the moment**


End file.
